


Emojis

by YodaBen2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Aziraphale, une fois n'est pas coutume, utilise la technologie pour déclarer sa flamme à son démon.





	Emojis

Titre : Emojis

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Good Omens

Genre : Débile mais mignon. Mais débile.

Rating : T

Pairing : Aziraphale/Rampa

Notes :

Aziraphale tentait de draguer Rampa avec beaucoup plus d’assiduité depuis l’Apocalypse. Libéré du qu’en-dira-t-on et des possibles conséquences que sa hiérarchie pourrait faire subir au démon à cause de ses tendres sentiments, il se lança dans une cour soutenue mais subtile. Très subtile.

Mais aujourd’hui, il se sentait particulièrement… Ardent.

Alors, Aziraphale décida de jeter son bonnet par-dessus les moulins et utilisa le téléphone portable que le démon lui avait offert pour lui déclarer ses intentions les moins sages, mais avec cette subtilité étudiée qui faisait son charme. Une délicate métaphore à base de natures mortes serait des plus explicites, tout en gardant un côté cocasse qui dédramatiserait la situation.

Il tapa :

🍆🍆🍆 🍑 ce soir ?

Ce fut d’un pouce tremblant mais déterminé qu’il appuya sur « Envoyer ». C’était fait, les dés étaient jetés.

La réponse « Bien sûr mon ange. Chez toi ? » le fit frémir d’anticipation. Aziraphale allait enfin goûter en compagnie de Rampa aux joies de l’amour physique. Il répondit « parfait ! À ce soir » et se mit à l’ouvrage.

Aziraphale prépara ses appartements et sa personne avec le plus grand soin. Il dut à plusieurs reprises contenir son excitation en allant se faire du thé. Plusieurs tasses, dont certaines n’avaient pas été touchées, parsemaient les surfaces planes de l’arrière-boutique de la librairie. L’effort qu’il avait fait commençait à se manifester de façon un peu gênante, par anticipation. Il fallait garder son calme.

Enfin. Enfin il allait abandonner sa défroque d’ange prude et expérimenter avec le démon les délices les plus interdites. L’ange sentit ses joues se teinter d’un rose délicat. Il était presque effarouché par sa propre audace, mais ils avaient assez attendu !

Rampa arriva. Enfin. L’objet de toutes les attentions de l’ange faisait son apparition ; il ne fallait pas montrer son impatience de façon trop manifeste… Aziraphale admira le démon, sa démarche féline, son élégance souple, son… Panier de courses ?

\- Bonsoir mon ange.

Aziraphale brisa sa rêverie et sourit tendrement au démon.

\- Bonsoir Rampa.

L’ange se demandait ce que le démon avait emporté. Ce dernier fourragea dans son panier en chantonnant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la cuisine grecque, mon ange, mais pourquoi pas, après tout… Alors comme tu me l’as demandé, je vais te faire une petite moussaka, tu vas m’en dire des nouvelles !

Aziraphale s’approchait, lèvres tendues, et s’interrompit brusquement. Il poussa un son interrogatif.

Rampa sortait avec enthousiasme des aubergines, de la viande hachée sous vide, des herbes de Provence, etc.. De son panier.

\- Pour les pêches, tu préfères les manger nature ou préparées ? Parce que j’avais en tête de te faire une pêche melba, il me semble que tu avais bien aimé ça quand on était allés manger chez Escoffier, continua Rampa.

Aziraphale se souvint. Rampa avait décidé de se mettre à la cuisine depuis quelques semaines, en commençant par cultiver des aromates parmi ses plantes vertes.

Il y avait un malentendu. Aziraphale hésita. Fallait-il couper l’enthousiasme de Rampa, qui avait l’air si heureux à l’idée de préparer à manger pour lui ?

Au diable la subtilité, songea Aziraphale. La prochaine fois, j’irai droit au but. Il sourit et retroussa ses manches.

\- En melba, ce sera parfait ! Je t’aide à éplucher ?

Fin.


End file.
